Gravity
by Murasaki B
Summary: Edward is unsure of what to do about his own feelings towards his superior officer. After seeking out advice and meeting Mustang, he gets what he has desired, but in a way he had never wanted it. One Shot; TYOS #5; Shonen-ai


This is the fifth and final story for my TYOS-series (**T**hank-**Y**ou **O**ne **S**hots). I wrote it as a Thank-You for Azkatelia for reviewing my story The Art of Breaking so much.

Here's her request:

"I dunno… Can you write a Kingdom Hearts one with RikuxSora? If not, how about a RoyxEd that has something to do with Einstein's quote 'Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love'? It's one of my favorite quotes ever XD"

I also decided on a song for this story. The song is by _Red_ and is called_ Fight Inside._

Thanks for reviewing, Azkatelia! ^^ And big thanks to Chocolate Pockey-chan for giving me some ideas and suggestions on this one. This One Shot is also dedicated to her for reviewing so much in the past.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Both belongs to Arakawa Hiromu.

* * *

– **Gravity –**

It seemed like an insolvable riddle to Edward. The reason why his thoughts would drift away so easily, why he was becoming anxious and excited at the same time and why his whole mind was fixed on this one sole thought: _Why did I fall in love with that person?_ He had noticed only a few days earlier what those weird feelings around that person meant and quickly had figured out that this bubbly feeling he always got was caused by himself falling in love, but the thing he couldn't find out was the reason why. He hadn't minded if it had been any other person, but _that_ person out of all people… It disturbed the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ever since Edward had become aware of his own feelings, he had avoided getting in contact with that person, not wanting his feelings to deepen. Soon though he realised that this was futile, since his feelings couldn't be just erased so easily. He was trying to accept his own desires and needs, but it all seemed so wrong. There were so many things speaking against his feelings, that a relationship with that person seemed simply out of his grasp. To him it seemed impossible and also unwanted by others. Not to mention the danger of Colonel Mustang being accused of molesting a minor and being suspended from duty.

Edward was supposed to hand in the report on his last mission, which he had accomplished successfully with his brother's help. He walked down Headquarters' corridors, clutching the important documents with his gloved hands, but not able to walk straight to the Colonel's office. Whenever he only got into a ten metre radius of the room, he would panic, afraid of being in Mustang's close proximity after finding out about his own inappropriate feelings, and simply rush away again. He knew he was acting childishly and pathetic, afraid of being near a man he had known for years, but he couldn't help it.

The Fullmetal Alchemist usually was one to explain things with a logic mind. He knew out of what elements a human body was composed. He knew that when people died, it was due to disease or an unnatural cause like murder, an accident, maybe suicide. When people fell, it was due to gravity. That Edward fell in love with Colonel Mustang though was something he couldn't blame on gravity. It wasn't something to be thought through for a while, considering facts and forming theories, it was something that had just happened. Or maybe it had evolved? Even this the blonde couldn't answer.

So the teen was currently running up and down random corridors, not wanting to go to Mustang's office, but at the same time knowing that sooner or later he had to. It was just a matter of time until he would have to face his superior again, so the blonde decided to clear things up first. By this, Edward meant talking to someone and maybe getting advice on what to do. His problem was something he obviously couldn't solve himself. This realisation caused him to walk towards an all too familiar office, in which he had received helpful advice a few times already. He soon stood in front of Hughes' office, somewhat timidly knocking at the wooden door.

Behind the door, noise was heard. Something scrambling and shuffling around, things tumbling to the floor and whispered words. Only a few seconds later, the door flung open to reveal a grinning Hughes, looking slightly dishevelled yet composed.

At seeing the Fullmetal Alchemist's face, his smile brightened up even more. "Oh, it's you, Ed! Do you need help with something?"

Shyly, Edward scratched the back of his head. "Um… Actually I need some advice on this problem I have." The teen couldn't find it in himself to look at the man's light-green eyes, blushing madly.

"Come in, come in. Tell me what's bothering you and I'll do my best to help you." Hughes beckoned the teen into the room, kicking away a book lying near his feet.

"What happened here?" Edward inquired, noticing a pile of documents skattered on the floor and opened books littering the wooden floor. "Did a bomb blow up in here?"

Hughes simply waved dismissively. "Nah, Sheska just fell while carrying a stack of books to the other side of the room."

Actually, the Fullmetal Alchemist hadn't even noticed the mousy woman until then. She was crawling around beneath a table, picking up files, after all.

"Um… oh." Edward found his own brain shutting down a little. He was anxious about telling Hughes about his problem, since he was afraid to spill just who exactly he was in love with. He never wanted to tell anyone about his feelings towards Mustang and simply tried to conceal it, but knowing Hughes he maybe would probe around until he found out.

Hughes' voice then pulled him out of his thoughts again.

"Sit down, Ed," the man called out with a calm tone. "You can't stand around forever after all."

The Fullmetal Alchemist only nodded, proceeding to sit down on the only chair that wasn't covered in piles of papers. "The thing I wanted to talk to you about… A while ago I noticed that my feelings towards a certain person changed. I… I have this urge, this need to be with that person, but somehow I keep thinking that it's impossible."

Hughes seemed to mull this over, processing the information given. "Why do you think it's impossible?"

"It's because…" Of course, there was one obvious reason, "a relationship between me and that person could be seen as wrong and I don't want that person to get in trouble because of me."

"Do you really think that, or are you just looking for an excuse to run away from your feelings, so you won't have to confront_ that _person with your feelings?"

Those words gave way for another perspective with which the blonde could look at his situation. "You might be right," he replied, never parting his gaze from the floor. "I just don't know if it'll all work out."

A small smile the graced Hughes' features. "There's no use in brooding over it. Just try what will happen."

"What if that person doesn't have the same feelings that I have and rejects me? Nothing will be the same after that."

"That's the risk you have to take, Ed," the spectacled man replied, his voice serious yet encouraging. "If you really want to be with that person, you have to take the risk of maybe changing everything."

Finally, Edward lifted his head to look at the man. He searched the other's light green eyes for something, anything that might haven given him a clear answer, but he couldn't find anything. Just the man's wish for him to decide. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The Lieutenant Colonel suddenly jumped up to rummage through his jacket's pocket. He then pulled out a familiar piece of paper, which Edward recognized, causing the teen to twitch. "My cute Elicia-chan helped my adorable wife with cooking yesterday! Look how she's washing the carrots!" The man then was succumbed by the mere cuteness of his family, literally dancing up and down his office.

Hoping to go by unnoticed, Edward quietly left the room. As soon as the office's door was closed, he made a dash down the corridor to escape the madness that was Hughes' idolatrous infatuation with his family.

A sigh left the teen as he thought over the things Hughes had said to him. Was he truly worried about what other people would think about a relationship between him and Mustang, or was he running away from confronting the Colonel? Not wanting to break his head over it, Edward decided that it was a little of both and he should seek out another person for advice. Talking to Hughes had helped him a lot, but not enough for the teen to be able to decide what to do next. He was still considering who to talk to, rounding a corner, when he suddenly bumped into someone.

With whoever Edward had collided was falling backwards to the floor, the blond alchemist going down with him. The Fullmetal Alchemist then found himself straddling an all too familiar man.

"Havoc?"

For some reason, the blond man blushed, looking at his superior with slightly glazed eyes. He then shook his head, as if awakening out of a daze. "O-Oh sorry, chief. I wasn't looking where I was walking. I just went–"

"Can I ask you something?" Edward interrupted the man's rambling.

"Um… Sure," the man replied chuckling nervously.

The Fullmetal Alchemist tilted his head at the weird behaviour. "Well… I have these feelings for a certain person, but I don't know if I should confess to that person or not." Since Edward had averted his gaze to the wall next to himself, refusing to look at the man, he didn't see Havoc's dumbfounded look. Only as he didn't receive any kind of response, he looked at the man beneath him again.

Havoc's cigarette had fallen out of his mouth and now lay forgotten on the floor next to him. There was an unreadable look to his eyes. Shock, disappointment and hope was mixed into it, but Edward couldn't read this expression at all.

"Havo–"

"Who is that person?" Havoc asked, suddenly snapping out of his silent shock.

The teen flinched back a little, surprised at the sudden question. He then crossed his arms, turning his head away. "I-I'd rather not tell you." Again, Edward didn't see the man's expression, this time hurt crossing the other's features.

An awkward silence spread between the two, Edward slowly regretting having talked to Havoc.

_Now or never_. Havoc suddenly sat up and grabbed the teen's shoulders, Edward still straddling his lap. "Chief, you… you should…" He hesitated, not wanting to ruin everything. "You should confess to that person. Just sitting around and wondering what to do won't help."

Edward's amber eyes widened a little as he considered those words, lowering his head. A smile then appeared on the teen's face. "Thanks. I'll do just that."

A glimmer of hope flicked in Havoc's cerulean eyes, but when Edward jumped up to walk away, the man felt his heart drop to the dark pit of his being. Havoc remained like that for a while, just sitting on the floor while his unlit cigarette lay beside him.

Resolve now determined Edward's decision. Throughout the whole process of coming to this decision, he had completely forgotten the report he was still holding. Now he remembered his reason to actually confront his superior officer and soon found himself in front of the familiar office. When he entered, a black blur suddenly passed him.

"Catch him!" Fuery called towards him, running into his direction.

The teen blinked in confusion. "Catch who?"

"Black Hayate! I was supposed to look after him for ten minutes, but he's been running around the office the second the Lieutenant left!"

Slightly amused and smiling, Edward looked after the raven-haired man running down the corridor and trying to catch the dog. When the teen walked into the office, he noticed the shivering form in the corner of the room.

"D-Don't mind m-me. I'm f-fine." Breda and his dog phobia… Poor man was unfortunate to have a superior with a dog.

Complying to the man's wish, Edward walked further into the room, until he stood in front of the wooden door he had feared for so long. He gulped, glaring at the doorknob, his hand in mid-air, about to grab said knob, but frozen in place. Panic suddenly rushed through his mind and Edward's earlier resolve dissipated. Doubts towered over his decision and he wasn't able to open the door. It was the last barrier between him and his wish and he wasn't able to overcome it.

That was until the door opened on its own.

A surprised Mustang then stood in front of Edward, surprised to see the teen. "Fullmetal," he chuckled. "I was about to ask Hawkeye to go get you and tell you to bring me your report, but now that you're here: Come in." The smirking man stepped back to let the blushing blonde enter.

Feeling the Colonel's gaze on himself, Edward's blush only deepened and he hurriedly stepped in. He couldn't help it when his hands suddenly started to shake. "I-I…" What was he supposed to say? _'Oh Colonel, here's my report. And by the way: I'm in love with you.' _No, Edward couldn't just say 'I love you' to his superior officer. For one thing, he didn't know if Mustang had the same feelings for him. The next issue was his pride. Confessing his love to a man he insulted and bickered with on a daily basis would be a pang to his ego.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Fullmetal?" Mustang interrupted the teen's dazed state of thinking.

"I'm…" _I can't do this!_ "I-It's nothing. Here, my report." The teen all but shoved the file at the man and attempted to run away, only to be held back by Mustang grabbing his arm. The report fell to the ground, Edward was swirled around and then faced with the raven-haired man's face only inches away from his own.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the man purred. He chuckled when the blonde's blush turned from pink to bright red. _So I was right. _Only a small yank was required and the teen was pressed to the man's body. Mustang used the teen's paralyzation to wrap one arm around Edward's waist, still holding his right wrist up. The Colonel couldn't hold back and let his tongue trail over the shell of the blond alchemist's left ear. Amused chuckles left him as he heard the small gasp coming from his subordinate. He enjoyed those small moans as he let his lips trail from the teen's ear to his cheek.

A small bite was given to Edward's heated skin and the blonde gasped at the stinging sensation. He felt a large hand wandering up and down his lower back, only brushing lightly against the top of his rear. His thoughts had long ago gone blank and he wasn't able to properly process what was going on. That pale face was so close to his own, he could feel the man's body heat and his scent made the blond alchemist dizzy. He wasn't able to control his body longing for the man's touch, anticipating the moment the Flame Alchemist's lips would finally meet his own.

Mustang, sensing his subordinate's impatience growing, pressed his lips against Edward's, beginning to become succumbed by the pang of lust it caused. He wanted more. He wanted Edward to crave his touch more, to moan louder, to beg him to continue. This desire induced the man to release his grip on the teen's wrist to let his hand wander along the blonde's chest and lower, while his other hand was still firmly pressed to his lower back.

Edward, both mesmerized and paralyzed, didn't notice the lust in Mustang's actions. Only when a cool hand slipped beneath his shirt did he notice the man's intentions. He hadn't even confessed to him and the teen didn't know of the Colonel's feelings towards him, yet now he was standing there, being touched and kissed in a way he had longed for. But even though he had wanted Mustang to touch him, it all just went too quickly. "Sto–" His own gasp interrupted the teen, as the Flame Alchemist's fingers brushed over one of his nipples. The blonde's hands, free from any kind of hold, then clutched at the material of the soldier's navy blue jacket, trying to signal his discomfort to the man. But his silent call went unheard.

Slowly and steadily, the lust and desire ate away at Mustang's self-control.

"Stop!"

The Colonel found himself being pushed away by his panting subordinate. With quickly growing regret, he noticed the tears collecting at the brim of those blazing amber eyes. "Fullmetal, why are you cry–"

"I like you, okay!" Edward's hands remained on the man's chest where he had pushed Mustang away. "I wanted this! But right now… right now I feel like I'm some kind of stupid play-toy for you. Someone for a… quick fuck. I was scared to tell you the truth, firstly because you go out with women so often and secondly… I was scared from becoming your damn toy. I didn't want to be something you just used for your own pleasure and whenever you needed it, so… so I…" The teen suddenly was pressed against a broad chest, warm arms wrapping around him.

"Do I really seem like that kind of person to you, Fullmetal?"

Edward didn't dare to look up at the man, letting his face be buried in that navy-blue coat. "I already said it: You go out with so many women, but never stay with any for long. To me it seems that you're just using them for your own satisfaction, which you're probably doing." When a soft hand started to stroke the top of his head, Edward jolted a little.

"I see…" Mustang muttered absentmindedly. "Then will you let me prove you otherwise?"

Unsure of the intention behing that question, Edward contemplated it. Was this what he had hoped for? What he had longed for? Was it really okay? If Mustang was caught being 'involved' with a minor, he could loose his job. "What about you? Won't you get suspended for having that kind of contact with me?"

"No one has to know and no one will. I promise you that."

Finally, Edward lifted his head to look his eyes with the taller man's. As he saw those onyx eyes, he could only see true humbleness. "Then…" The teen blinked, sorting out what to say, "I think we could try it."

Those words put a smile on Mustang's face and he leaned down to grab the back of his subordinate's head with one hand and wrap one arm around his torso.

Their decision was sealed with a gentle kiss.

A frown lined Mustang's features as he pulled away again, eyeing the flushed teen questioningly staring up at him. "Fullmetal…"

Insecurity started to nag at Edward's mind, seeing the serious look on the Colonel's face. "W-What?"

The raven-haired man straightened up, glaring down at the blond. "This is inconvenient."

The Fullmetal Alchemist managed a small scowl to appear on his face. "What do you mean by that, Colonel Bastard?"

A sly smirk appeared on the man's face. "Despite being still young, I'll get back pain from having to lean down to kiss you all the time."

Edward's face then was tinted by a heavy blush. "Who are you calling so short he could ride a mouse to go shopping?"

"Temper as always, Fullmetal." Mustang only shrugged, walking over to his desk to sit down.

In front of the office, Fuery, Breda, Hawkeye could hear Edward yelling curses and Mustang laughing amusedly.

The dishevelled Fuery released a sigh, finally holding Black Hayate in his arms. "Those two are hopeless."

Suddenly, Black Hayate wiggled around and managed to free himself from the black-haired man's grasp.

"Ah! Don't run around again!" Fuery called desperately.

In Mustang's office, the yells and laughs had seized to make place for the sound of steps and something that could have been groans. Maybe even lusty moans that could have come from a certain blonde that might have been kissed passionately in that moment? Who knows…

The black dog raced towards the door of Mustang's office, jumping right at it and somehow getting the knob to turn and the door to open.

Fuery stormed after the dog, Hawkeye watching and Breda hiding in his corner again.

Five pairs of eyes widened and at least three gasps could be heard.

* * *

Evil cliffys that'll never be resolved are awesome? 8D For me that is! I hoped you liked this, especially those that have been hoping for some romantic RoyxEd action in The Art of Breaking. This is supposed to be some kind of compensation for the lack of said fluff ^^;

Benze ;P


End file.
